User blog:WonderPikachu12/Rod Serling vs Stephanie Meyer
Not sure if I'm doing this right, since it's my first blog post. Been working on this rap for a while now, as well as some others. If you guys have any ways for me to improve this rap battle, lemme know~ It's pretty bad, tbh, but it's my first real battle, so meh. I can imagine Peter playing Rod Serling and Lloyd as Edward Cullen, but idk who the others would be played by... Anyways... 'You're entering another dimension, one where a rap battle shall take place. The creator of the Twilight Zone series, Rod Serling, and the creator of the Twilight saga, Stephenie Meyer, battle to see whose Twilight series is better.' Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhKfYt9zeRU EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY STEPHANIE MEYER VS ROD SEEERLIIING BEGIN! (Starts at 0:11) Serling: You're entering a new dimension, one with rap battles of history Here, this man of class will destroy this woman of misery No one likes the Twilight saga. No one with a brain, that is She's only famous for a book series that everyone disses Must you be reminded that vampires don't sparkle in the sun? Honestly, if anything, your books just hurt everyone Give up now, Steph. You'll just make us groan It looks like you've just stepped your ass into the Twilight Zone Meyer: That show is not even scary, don't get fooled I thought the movie was better compared to your "old school" You're a horrid announcer, Rod. You monotone too much Twilight Zone was your only real chance, then you gave it up Edward stopped a car with one hand, I can stop your car-crash rap Can't you just shut the fuck up? You talk way too much crap You're such a loner. Try walking through a night gallery that's endless Don't worry, after this rap, you'll have time enough at last Serling: I show more emotion than Ed, Jake, and Bella combined If you say you don't drink or smoke, what the hell goes on in that mind? Jacob isn't a werewolf, he's just a puppy dog And Bella is an emo bitch just waiting for her last song When Edward turns to ash, he'll be a pile of glitter Vampires suck, and you're no better People will ditch Team Edward and Team Jacob for Team Rodman, now Because I've kicked your ass with only sight and sound Cullen: Team Rodman? Swan: No one would side with you Black: And before you complain Cullen: Your middle name is Edward, too Swan: You'll lose this rap, just you wait Black: ''' We'll crush your bones like a Requiem for a Heavyweight '''Meyer: What kind of name is "Rodman"? Cullen: You're too fucked in the head to even be considered an "odd man". Swan: You're a piss poor Host Black: You've been so since birth Meyer: Not even my Prom Nights from Hell bring as much hell on Earth WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (To the tune of the opening of the Twilight Zone) E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-EPICRAP BATTLESOFHISTORY Who won? Rod Serling Stephanie Meyer ROD SERLING: Hello, this is Rod Serling and welcome to the Epic Rap Batyles of history, a work of sound, sight, and mind. I was born in 1924, and from that moment I was obsessed with being able to talk. I'd put on small plays with my older brother, Robert, in the basement. I soon married a beautiful woman, Carol Kramer, who almost didn't marry me for being a "ladies' man" as well as being Jewish. I worked for radio broadcasting systems. One day, I submitted a script called "I Live a Dream" for a radio contest, and won. I began writing and submitting more scripts to radio programs. My first major breakthrough was a televised work of one of my scripts titled Patterns, then I wrote a teleplay called Requim for a Heavyweight, and I submitted 'The Time Element' as the first piece of my new TV Show 'The Twilight Zone', but it ended up being used for something else. However, it was loved so much, The Twilight Zone went through. It was an excellent output for my opinions from my occupation to politics to racism. Sadly, the show wasn't too popular and was pulled off the air three times. I soon moved on to new shows, like the Night Gallery and the Loner. Both went unappreciated and were pulled off the air as well. I worked on several more projects before dying in 1975. My apologies for speaking for so long. Just like the time I talked nonstop through an hour-long car ride by myself. STEPHANIE MEYER: Hello, friends! I'm Stephanie Meyer, wonderful to meet you! I was born in 1973, and got married to Christian Meyer in 1993, with whom I had three beautiful kids with. You may know me as the author of the world-renown vampire romance series, Twilight. It helped me become the best selling author of 2008 and 2009! It actually came to me in a dream, once, back in 2003. From the dream, I wrote what became chapter 13 of the first book. I showed it to my sister, and she convinced me into publishing it as a book! Just imagine that. If it wasn't for her, the whole Twilight saga might not exist! No Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, or Jacob Black! No fangirls or all those people that hate my books! No 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob'! The world would've been a lot different, I'm sure... I also wrote a few other series called 'The Host' and 'Prom Nights from Hell'. I'm even working on other books like a ghost story titled Summer House and a novel involving time travel, as well as another about mermaids! Category:Blog posts